A Childhood Memory
by XmiahX
Summary: Hey.. im sorry to dissapoint but this isnt ffx... im so sorry. i have no whr else to put my story... : this is my own creation not involving any games or anything... i put it here cuz i know final fantasy rocks! lolz... anyways... hope you all can read


_A childhood memory_

_Chapter 1_

"Yawn . . ."

Jake yawned a long and wide yawn of a 100 percent pure sleepiness. He just got transferred from his old school to another whole different school which was totally alien to him. His parents felt it was the right thing to do, considering he had a bad reputation with his teachers and principal for being "accused" of starting a food fight in the school cafeteria, plus he barely had any friends there. 15-year old Jake opened his sleepy eyes with excitement, and with eager anticipation.

"Who would I meet?"

"What should I do?"

"When should I do it?"

"Is it going to be better or worse?"

"Are my teachers good?"

"What friends would I get?"

So many thoughts ran through his intricate mind the moment his eyes opened to reveal reality. His dreams felt so unrealistically real that night, but just as he opened his soft, brown, hazel eyes, he realized what true reality meant... all in a second... all in a blink of an eye. The human mind, the world's most complicated object triggered itself and Jake saw a whole different world than the world in his sleep.

As he lifted his eyelids, he stared onto the blank, white ceiling, watching the fan turn steadily feeling the cooling breeze blaze past his eardrums, listening to the soothing song of the morning birds, the happy laughter's of innocent children outside his home, the glow of his sought for band posters on his blue-painted walls and he stayed there for about a minute just to stop to think about what his day at school would be like, to think about his life.

But, no matter how much he thought, no matter how much he imagined, he would never really know what would happen on that day. He would never really know who he would meet nor what he should do neither when he should do it. Though as if a million thoughts ran through his intricate mind that morning. Nothing that should ever pass his mind would ever give him a sign of what will truly happen on that very day.

"Jake! Come down and get your food! School starts in another half an hour!" His mum shouted from the kitchen downstairs.

Adeline, quite famous around her neighborhood, she was a very kind person as well as an understanding woman. Although, around her forties, she was still quite energetic and young, and although sad to say, she could beat you in a game of basketball any day, anytime. Having lived her teenage years as an athlete had really served her a lot for her future years. Her voice as soothing as a harp, her heart as pure as gold, Adeline was a wonderful mother and she was the one who could really help Jake in his problems. Jake, usually seeking his mother for comfort and advice was a lucky boy having a mother like her. Jake doesn't really go to his father for advice, he had somehow different personality then Adeline but then somehow, he was a perfect match for her. Her hair as smooth as silk and her eyes dabbed with a soft-brown tone just like Jake's. She was slim and had a gentle touch to things. Her name was perfectly match to her personality, Adeline- giving a meaning of true nobleness, a noble woman. She had this aura around her that was strong and noble as a hawk yet she was as graceful as a swan. A mixture of personalities not many can fathom.

Jacob, not really much of an understanding father but he is quite gentle on the inside. Strict and firm upon his decisions and choices, Jacob's 'yes' was a 'yes' and his no's are no's. A good father and a wonderful mentor at times, showing good examples to Jake. Though quite strict on Jake, Jacob loved him whole-heartedly and he surely would willingly give him what he wants, but sometimes, as a parent, you just can't go too far - and Jacob knew that very well. Working as an engineer, he was the only bread-maker of the family. Adeline was a loving house wife and Jacob an engineer. He had a fair pay, well enough to have a living. The Johnson's weren't really considered as a rich family neither were they considered as poor. It was by Gods grace that they had fulfilled their daily needs. Johnson and Adeline being devoted Christians go to church every week just like good Christians do and Johnson follows through. It was kind off a weekly routine for the Johnson's. Okay, as I was saying, Jacob worked as a civil structural engineer. Basically his job was to design building constructions as well as machinery to war crafts. He had a double-lidded eye and also a scar on his left arm because of a machinery accident which brought to the hospital and all that was left of that incident was that 2 inch scar on his arm. Also having a pair of brown pupils, I guess it was just part of their genes. Jacob had a nice body shape maybe cause of his regular daily jogs and exercises in the gym. Adeline and Jacob - perfect.

So Jake, He had flowing back hair and he was quite a fit boy. Winning track and field in his old school a couple of times proved so. I guess the mistake he made in his old school was hanging out with the wrong friends. The "un-cool" ones - he learned how to play drums when he was seven and as he grew as a teen he grew even better. He has a passion for music and was quite a bright student. Jake had it all going on, his future looked bright.

As his mother cried out from the kitchen for him to get down and eat his breakfast, he stretched his arms wide out and bent his back straight up, his body felt numb from his hours of sleeping. He bent neck left and right and sprinted out of his bed and into the toilet. He did all that was necessary and got changed for his first day at Lincoln High school

okay so thats chapter one... its kinda short.. this is a really small part of the enourmous story... i really hope that you have patience to actually read... lol   
i wont be updating every chapter every time... ill write bout life after getting the comments i need... haha. sorry.. i just really need to know hu is going to read it n hu is reading it... just try your best to comment la.. you can try thanks so much ya...


End file.
